Calice
by uzuchi
Summary: Que se passe-t-il lorsque celui qu'on aime en aime un autre? Ne vous fiez pas à ce résumé "


_Vampire et Calice._

_Voilà je suis Sasuke Uchiwa, j'ai 17 ans. Je suis d'une beauté éblouissante d'après mon fan club -_- mais bon elles sont complètement folles même si le fait que je suis beau est la vérité. Non je ne suis pas vaniteux je ne dis que l'évidence. Sinon j'ai des cheveux noirs qui arrive au niveau de mon cou. Au niveau de mon visage, j'ai des yeux couleur onyx, un nez fin et des lèvres très tentantes il paraît. Sinon je suis assez musclé et je mesure 1m88. C'est une taille satisfaisante je trouve pour ma condition car je ne vous l'ai pas encore dit je ne suis pas un humain comme les autres. En fait je suis un vampire. Je vous entends déjà me réciter la définition sur les conditions des vampires donc je vais mettre les choses au clair : de 1-je ne crains pas la lumière, de 2-j'ai un reflet, de 3-je peux manger et boire tout autre chose que du sang même si cela reste ma nourriture préférée (le sang d'animaux bien sûr, le seul sang que je veux boire d'un humain est celui de mon calice). Sinon je possède des capacités supérieures à celles de simples humains et surtout nous les vampires possédons en ce monde tous un calice. Notre âme s__œ__ur. Nous ne vivons que pour cette personne mais il faut avant tout la trouver. Je viens de ressentir mon calice dans cette ville du nom de Konoha c'est pour cela que je suis là. Cela fait 17 ans que je le cherche. Avant même de connaître cette personne je l'aime de toute mon âme. Je ne suis jamais sorti avec qui que ce soit et c'est tant mieux car c'est avec mon calice que je veux tout découvrir. Je vous arrête je ne suis pas romantique c'est clair! Bon faudrait que je me mettes à le chercher. Allons-y_

_Cela 5h que je le cherche et rien. Je sens sa présence de plus en plus signe que je me rapproche de lui. Ah oui je ne vous ai pas dit mais je sais que mon calice est un garçon de mon âge et je sais aussi qu'il est incroyablement canon. Les vampires quand ils ressentent enfin leur calice le voit en rêve ensuite. C'est pratique! Bon là j'arrive près d'un lycée et j'entends la sonnerie. Quelques secondes plus tard, je voit des collégiens puis des lycéens sortirent. Bon rien de bien intéressant. J'allai partir au moment je sentis enfin mon calice. Je me retourna et la je le vis. Blond, yeux couleur ciel, mesure dans les 1m80 et surtout avec un sourire éclatant. Mon calice enfin!! Tellement beau, encore plus que dans mes rêves. Je sens mon c__œ__ur s'accélérer. Ah oui autre chose à la différence des vampires, nos calices ne connaissent pas notre existence et donc quand on les trouve notre but est de le faire sien et de rendre notre amour réciproque ce qui n'est pas chose aisée parfois. Mais bon je pense y arriver haut la main il tombera sous mon charme tout de suite. Je vais le séduire et commencer maintenant. J'allai avancer jusqu'au moment où je vis un roux lui sauter dessus par derrière. Il n'a aucun droit sur lui. Mais ce qui se passa après me fit très mal au c__œ__ur. Je vis mon blond se retourner et le regarder d'un air très joyeux et enfin le coup de couteau je vis le roux se pencher pour l'embrasser. En ce moment ils étaient toujours en train de s'embrasser. Connard je te hais tu n'as pas le droit de l'embrasser ni même de le toucher. Je l'aime et je ferai tout pour que ce soit réciproque. Dès demain je m'inscris dans ce lycée et je commencerai ce pour quoi je suis venu : retrouver et vivre heureux avec l'homme de ma vie. C'est demain que tout commencera._

_Le lendemain après l'entrevue avec la directrice, une femme à la poitrine bien corpulente, je me dirige vers ma classe qui est celle de mon Naru. Oui mon bien aimé s'appelle Naruto mais Naru sonne beaucoup mieux. J'arrive enfin je toque à la porte. On me demande d'entrer. Entré le professeur me dit : _

_«__Tu dois être le nouvel élève. Bon je suis Kakashi ton prof principal et ton prof d'histoire également. J'aimerai que tu te présentes maintenant._

_Je regarde la classe. Je vois déjà des filles qui me regardent avec des yeux de prédateurs. Pff pitoyable. Sinon j'aperçois d'autres qui me regarde d'un air méchant. S'il croit me faire peur et ben c'est loupé. Sinon j'aperçois le sale roux du côté de la fenêtre qui regardes la cour. Sinon derrière je l'aperçois. Les cours ont l'air de l'ennuyer avant même de commencer. Vraiment trop mignon. J'entends Kakashi tousser me demandant une nouvelle fois de me présenter._

_-Uchiwa Sasuke._

_Voilà je me suis présenté. Je ne suis pas bavard et ce n'est pas avec eux que je vais commencer mais mon Naru c'est autre chose._

_-Bon Sasuke je vais te demander de te mettre à côté de Naruto qui est tout au fond vers la fenêtre. _

_Naruto se retourna à ce moment là. Je m'avança vers ma place. Assis, il me dit : _

_-Bonjour je m'appelle naruto uzumaki. J'espère que l'on deviendra ami ^^_

_-Je l'espère aussi._

_-Super. »_

_Notre conversations s'arrêta là le cours ayant commencer._

_////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////_

_A la pause de midi il me demande, :_

_« Tu veux bien venir manger avec nous? Je te présenterai tout le monde._

_-Ok._

_C'est à ce moment là que l'autre arriva._

_-Bonjour mon naru._

_-Bonjour Gaara._

_''Il s'appelle donc comme ça. Quel nom pourri! Je les vois s'embrasser et à la fin du baiser, ce type lui prend la main. Naruto me demanda de le suivre. Arrivé à la cafétaria nous prenons notre déjeuner et on sort et on se dirige vers un cerisier. Là je vois quelques personnes que doivent surtout nous attendre. Arrivé, on s'assit par terre et Naru commença les présentations.''_

_-Sasuke voici Kiba qui est mon meilleur ami. Shikamaru qui est un vrai flemmard mais qui a un gros QI. A côté il y a Temari qui est sa copine. Voici Tenten sa meilleure amie et elle sort avec Neji qui est le brun juste à côté d'elle. Sinon à côté de Kiba tu as Hinata qui est sa copine et qui est la cousine de Neji. Sinon ils ne sont pas encore arrivés mais il y a Sai et __Sakura qui sortent ensemble et Ino et Kankuro qui sortent également ensemble. Kankuro est le frère de Temari Tout comme Gaara d'ailleurs qui est mon petit ami. Je sais notre groupe est constitué en quasi-totalité de couples mais on s'entend bien._

_-Que veut tu dire par quasi-totalité?_

_-Il y a également dans notre groupe Lee qui ne pense qu'à s'entraîner et défier tout le monde. Shino est obnubilé par ses insectes et Choji mange tous le temps. Ils sont tous les trois célibataires._

_-Ok salut._

_-salut sasuke._

_-Bon si on commençai à manger en attendant que les autres arrivent?_

_-Oui! »_

_''Wouah quel groupe! Bon c'est pas tout mais il faut que je séduise mon Naru moi. Mais je vais attendre que l'on soit que tout les deux pour ça ^^ Qu'il est sexy mon Naru quand il mange dommage que l'autre soit à côté de lui. Je vois d'autres personnes arriver. Naru me dit que la fille aux cheveux roses est Sakura et que donc le type à côté est Sai. Donc j'en déduis que l'autre fille est cette Ino et ce Kankuro. Tout le monde me questionne et je ne réponds que par brèves paroles. La sonnerie retentit. Nous nous levâmes et nous nous dirigeons vers nos classes. A la fin des cours, tout le monde commencent à partir. Je vis naruto arriver accompagner de poil de carotte.''_

_-Dis Sasuke ça te dit de faire un bout de chemin avec nous. Tu habites bien dans cette direction?_

_-Oui je veux bien._

_-Cool ^^_

_-Mouais dis moi Naru tu veux bien que je dorme chez toi ce soir?_

_-Euh si tu tu veux ^///^_

_''Non mais oh j'y crois pas. Il est hors de question que je les laisses seuls tous les deux. Je vais les surveiller.''_

_-A demain sasuke. »_

_Je le vit partir avec Gaara vers chez lui. J'étais devant chez moi. Je déposa mes affaires et alla les espionner. Ils ne firent rien à part s'embrasser ce qui me mets en rogne._

_//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////_

_Voilà cela fait un mois que je me suis inscrit dans ce lycée et aujourd'hui nous __sommes vendredi et les cours se terminent. Gaara me regarde d'un air méchant depuis le cours de sport. Je crois qui m'a aperçu quand je reluquait Naru en cachette. Mais que voulez vous Naru est trop sexy avec ces vêtements de sport qui font ressortir toutes les formes de son corps *ç* Sinon Naru et moi nous nous entendons super bien ^^ Quel bonheur! Il manque plus qu'il tombe amoureux de moi et enfin nous serons ensemble. Je rentre chez moi et commence à réfléchir à la 2ème étape de mon plan. Vers 23h, une personne vînt sonner. Avec tout mon entrain j'allai ouvrir et me figea. En face de moi il y avait mon Naru en larmes. Je le laissa entrer et lui demanda d'attendre sur le canapé. Je revins avec un chocolat chaud que je lui mis sous le nez. Il le pris tremblant._

_« Dis moi ce qui se passe? Pourquoi es-tu dans un état pareil?_

_-A cause de Gaara, murmure-il tristement;_

_-Gaara?_

_''Que lui a-t-il fait pour le mettre dans cet état?!!''_

_-Il me trompe._

_-Mais c'est dégueulasse!! Avec qui il te trompe?_

_-Lee........._

_''Non mais j'hallucine. Mais j'y pense il va rompre maintenant et ce sera ma chance. Mais ça n'empêche pas que je vais lui casser la gueule. -_-##''_

_-Il ne te mérites pas tu es trop bien pour lui. Comment a-t-il pu te tromper?_

_-Merci mais je crois que c'est à cause de moi..._

_-A cause de toi?_

_''Mais que racontes-tu?''_

_-C'est parce que je ne voulais pas franchir le cap avec lui tu vois ce que je veux dire. Enfin c'est pas que je voulais pas mais je ne me sentais pas prêt à aller plus loin. Je dois être ridicule._

_-Pas du tout. Celui qui est en tort c'est lui et pas toi!! S'il t'aimait réellement il aurai attendu que tu sois prêt. Ne te démoralises pas pour lui et souris!! Tu est beaucoup mieux quand tu souris._

_-Merci. Tu as raison. Demain je vais rompre avec lui et l'oublier ce qui ne va pas être évident vu que l'on forme un groupe._

_-Je t'aiderai si tu veux._

_-Je ne veux pas te....._

_-Non je veux t'aider t'es mon ami._

_-Merci je suis content d'être venu te voir. Euh est ce que je peux dormir ici cette nuit?_

_-Oui bien sur il fait bien trop noir pour que tu rentres chez toi._

_-Merci ^^_

_'' Je suis trop heureux Naru m'aime bien ^^ Et en plus il dort chez moi.''_

_-Au fait je suis désolé mais je n'ai qu'un lit donc on va dormir ensemble si ça te déranges pas._

_-Non ça va. »_

_'' Je vais dormir avec lui le rêve *ç*''_

_Après cela nous allâmes directement nous coucher._

_////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////_

_J'ai passé une bonne nuit. J'ai dormi avec mon calice. Je le regardes. Il est tellement mignon quand il dort. Quelques minutes plus tard il s'éveilla. Nos nos levâmes et descendions prendre notre petit déjeuné. Après nous nous dirigèrent vers chez lui pour qu'il se repose. Nous sommes samedi aujourd'hui._

_« Je vais voir Gaara aujourd'hui et rompre. J'aimerai que tu m'accompagnes s'il te plaît._

_-Aucun problème. »_

_Il téléphona à poil de carottes et lui dit qu'il devait le voir. Il raccrocha et me dit que l'on part maintenant. Sa l'a vraiment blessé cette trahison il est sensible. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas je serais toujours là pour toi._

_Nous arrivâmes enfin Gaara l'attendait. Il semblait tendu. Naru aussi d'ailleurs. Quand le roux nous vîmes il se dirigea vers nous et me lança un regard glacial qui me fit aucun effet. Se tournant vers Naru il s'apprêta à l'embrasser mais Naru l'esquiva. Inquiet il lui demande _

_« Naru il y a un problème? Pourquoi m'as tu demander de venir ici au plus vite?_

_-Je veux rompre Gaara c'est terminé entre nous._

_-Pardon!!!!! Non mais qu'est ce qui t'arrives? Tu m'aimes non? Et moi je ne veux pas rompre!_

_-Moi si et fait pas l'ignorant._

_-Quoi que racontes-tu?_

_-Je vous ai vu. Je t'ai vu aller chez Lee et l'embrasser à pleine bouche pour ensuite t'envoyer en l'air avec lui!! Tu trouves que c'est pas grave ça?!!_

_-Naru écoutes..._

_-Non mais tu te rends compte. Tu me trompes depuis combien de temps avec lui. Allez dis moi!! Sur les 7 mois que nous avons passé ensemble, combien m'as tu trompé avec Lee?_

_''7 mois!!!!!!! Naru sort depuis 7 mois avec lui!! Sa m 'énerve je ne le laisserai plus s'approcher de Naru ça j'en suis sûr. Sinon continue comme ça Naru.''_

_-........depuis le début_

_-!!!_

_-Quand je t'ai demandé de sortir avec moi et que tu as accepté, je suis allé voir Lee pour lui dire que j'acceptais de coucher avec lui car je savais que tu ne serais prêt et je voulais vraiment le faire et donc je t'ai toujours trompé. Mais c'est toi que j'aime naruto je te le jure._

_-Tu dis que tu m'aimes alors que tu me trompes depuis tous ça parce que monsieur a besoin de baiser. Non mais tu te fiches moi là!_

_'' Quel salop!!''_

_-Je ne veux plus te voir Gaara c'est terminé._

_-Tu crois que je vais te laisser partir alors que je t'aime._

_-Laisses moi tranquille._

_-Laisses le tranquille. Tu es éc__œ__urant d'avoir fait ça._

_-Sasuke...._

_-Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regardes Uchiwa._

_-C'est mon ami et tu l'as souffrir donc je joue mon rôle d'ami. Il t'a dit de le laisser tranquille donc fait ce qu'il te dis_

_-Hors de question....._

_PAFF!!!!!!!_

_Je lui envoya une droite et il se retrouva par terre. Naru me regardait avec de gros yeux. Me reprenant je pris la main de mon calice et dis au type par terre : _

_-Essayes de l'approcher et je t'en refoutrais une. »_

_Et je partis avec Naru que je tenais par la main. Arrivé chez lui il se tourna vers moi et me dit : _

_« Merci Sasuke mais tu n'étais pas obligé...._

_-De toute façon ça allait sortir un jour ou l'autre car je vais être franc avec toi je ne l'ai jamais apprécié._

_-J'avais pas remarqué..._

_-Bon j'y vais je te vois lundi._

_Oui à lundi ^^ On se retrouve devant chez toi pour aller en cours?_

_-Je suis pour ^^_

_-Ok »_

_Et je partis en lui faisant un signe de la main qu'il me renvoya avec un sourire. Je suis heureux qu'on s'entendent bien. J'espère pouvoir voir notre relation s'améliorer ^^ Mais en attendant sa me suffit._

_//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////_

_3 mois sont passés depuis la rupture. Naruto et moi nous sommes énormément rapprochés. Gaara ne l'approche plus depuis ce jour là grâce à moi mais il le regardes de loin mais tant qu'il le touche pas ça va. Sinon Naru rougit souvent à mon contact et ça me plaît. J'ai l'intention de lui dire aujourd'hui ma véritable nature et aussi mes sentiments que j'ai pour lui._

_Nous sommes chez lui et nous regardons la télé. Je me décide à lui parler._

_« Naruto._

_-Oui Sasuke?_

_-Voilà j'ai quelque chose à te dire et c'est très important pour moi que tu le saches._

_-Vas y dis moi, tu peux tout me dire._

_-D'abord j'aimerai savoir ce que tu penses des vampires._

_-Les vampires?! Pour moi ce sont des créatures extraordinaires enfin des créatures non pour moi ce sont des humains qui possèdent des capacités surhumaines ^^ Moi je les trouve très bien. Mais pourquoi cette question?_

_-Parce que Naruto je suis un vampire._

_-......._

_-......._

_''Non il va me rejeter éè''_

_-Si je m'attendais à ça!!_

_-C'est tout?_

_-??_

_-Tu ne penses pas que je suis un monstre?_

_-Sasuke pour moi que tu sois un vampire et quoi que ce soit d'autre je m'en fiche parce que...._

_-???_

_'' Que veut-il dire par là?''_

_-Sasuke.._

_-Oui?_

_-Je t'aime et c'est pour ça que pour moi tu es toujours le même!_

_''.......QUOI????!!!! IL M'AIME????????? C'EST PAS POSSIBLE C'EST UN RÊVE?!!''_

_-C'est un rêve n'est ce pas?_

_-Hein?_

_-Je vais me réveiller et penser que mes sentiments ne sont pas réciproques..._

_-Tu as dit quoi??_

_-Ce n'est pas un rêve?_

_-Non!!_

_-Je suis heureux parce que je t'aime depuis le début Naru._

_-Depuis.....le début?_

_-Oui. Naruto tu sais je suis un vampire et chaque vampire possède un calice qui est notre __âme s__œ__ur et c'est toi mon calice._

_-!!!!!! ça veut dire que tu as du souffrir à l'époque où j'étais avec Gaara?_

_-Oui j'en ai souffert mais tu m'aimes ça me suffit._

_-Désolé de t'avoir fait souffrir._

_-Tu n'y peux rien on ne contrôle pas ses sentiments._

_-Oui c'est vrai._

_-............Naru_

_-Naru? o//////////o_

_-Oui je trouve ce surnom mignon ^^_

_-Tu peux m'appeler Naru, Sasu ^^_

_-o///////o_

_Tu voulais me demander quoi?_

_-Est ce que je peux t'embrasser?_

_-Bien sur ^^ »_

_Je me pencha vers Naru il commença à fermer les yeux et je posa mes lèvres sur les siennes._

_Elles sont si douces. Je lèche sa lèvre inférieur afin de demander le passage. Ils les entrouvrent et laisse ma langue pénétrer sa bouche. Nos langues se trouvent et là commencent un ballet que je domine. Quand nous n'avons plus d'air nous nous séparâmes. Mon premier baiser était tout simplement magnifique._

_« Tu embrasses bien Naru ^^_

_-Toi aussi Sasuke ^^_

_-Mieux que poil de carotte?_

_-Oui même que c'est le meilleur baiser de toute ma vie ^////^ »_

_Après ce baiser, nous allâmes nous coucher et Naru vînt se peloter près de moi. Je lui pris dans mes bras, l'embrassa et lui dit bonne nuit qu'il me renvoya avant de s'endormir. Je m'endormis à mon tour._

_//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////_

_Cela fait 5 mois que Naru et moi sortons ensemble. Tout se passe bien. Tout nos amis sont heureux pour nous deux. Tous sauf un, Gaara. Depuis que je sors avec Naru il fait peur à voir et d'après ce que m'a dit Kiba, il veut tout faire pour récupérer Naru. Je ne le laisserai pas faire. Les cours se terminent enfin. Je me lève et Naru se lève à son tour. Je lui la main et nous sortons de la classe. Arrivé dehors nous prenons le chemin de mon appartement. Mais tout à coup sans que je m'en rende compte, on frappe par derrière à la tête. Je tombe par terre et commence à perdre conscience et les dernières images que je vois sont mon Naru en train de se faire endormir et kidnapper par ce roux....._

_//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////_

_Je me réveilla et je vis Kiba qui me regardait inquiet. Soudain je me rappelle des événements : le kidnapping de Naru._

_« Kiba depuis combien de temps je dors._

_-Cela doit faire 3h que tu dors. Je t'ai trouvé sur le chemin alors que je rentrais chez moi. La sonnerie avait retentit depuis une demi-heure je crois. Que t'es-t-il arrivé et tu n'étais pas avec Naruto?_

_-Ce sale roux l'a enlevé.!! Il faut que je le retrouve avant qu'il lui fasse quoi que ce soit._

_-Quoi je savais qu'il voulait récupérer Naruto mais pas jusqu'au point de l'enlever..._

_-Où habite-t-il? Sais tu où il habite?_

_-Oui c'est un peu loin de l'école je vais te donner l'adresse et moi je vais prévenir la police._

_-Pas besoin je vais m'en occuper seul. Merci pour l'adresse._

_-Sasuke attends.... »_

_Je partis sans écouter ce qu'il voulait me dire. Mon Naru est en danger je le sens. Maintenant que j'ai l'adresse je vais pouvoir y aller rapidement avec ma capacité de voler. Ne t'inquiètes pas mon cœur j'arrive._

_////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////_

_Je suis enfin arrivé. Je monte les escaliers quatre à quatre. J'arrive enfin devant la porte. Je ne perds de temps et la défonce avec ma force surhumaine qui la fait sortir de ses gongs. Je cours dans l'appartement et là j'aperçois une porte entrouverte d'où s'échappe des pleurs. Je me dirige vers elle. Je suis sûr qu'il est là. C'est à ce moment là que j'attends un murmure.._

_« Sasuke....... »_

_J'entre dans la chambre et Gaara se retourne à ce moment là. La scène que j'ai devant moi m'horrifie. Ce roux est sur lui à moitié nu et avec une lueur de désir dans ses yeux. Sinon mon Naru est également à moitié nu, le torse à l'air où je remarque de nombreuses traces rouges dessus ainsi que sus son cou. Il est attaché au niveau des pieds et des mains au lit mais ce qui me brise le plus le cœur ce sont les larmes qui s'échappent de ses yeux. Une colère encore plus grande m'envahit et j'accours vers Naru. J'expulse poil de carotte de dessus mon Naru pour qu'il aille s'encastrer dans le mur. Je me retourne vers mon calice. Il a ouvert les yeux et je vois dans ses yeux le soulagement qui le gagne en me voyant. Mais suite à cela il s'évanouit. Je me rapproche encore plus de lui. Et là je lui donne un chaste baiser. Ensuite je prends le drap se trouvant par terre et le recouvre afin qu'il n'ait pas froid. Sachant mon ange maintenant en sécurité, je me retourne de nouveau vers le roux qui se remet peu à peu de son voyage vers le mur. Je me rapproche de lui et le prend par le cou. Je le soulève et le plaque contre le mur. Il commence à suffoquer je lui dis : _

_« Je t'avais prévenu que si tu approchais Naru et lui faisait du mal je ne te louperai pas._

_-Kukukukukukukuku_

_-?_

_-Dire que si t'étais arrivé plus tard, tu m'aurais surpris en train de le prendre violemment, de hurler de plaisir en allant et venant en lui pour ensuite me libérer en lui le marquant de ma trace....._

_Pafffff_

_-Connard ne parle pas de Naru de cette manière et je t'interdis de dire ce genre de choses, c'est clair?!! Sinon je peux te dire que je t'arranges le côté droit cette fois ci._

_-Je te l'avais dit non? Je récupérerai Naruto par tous les moyens. Et dire que j'allai enfin me le faire tu veux que je te redécrives ce qui allait se....._

_Bang!!!_

_-ARRÊTE DE PARLER DE LUI DE CETTE MANIERE!!!!! NARU N'EST PAS UN OBJET ET JE PEUX TE DIRE UNE CHOSE, REDIS UNE AUTRE PAROLE DE CE GENRE ET JE TE TUE!!!!!_

_-Je ne te crois pas._

_-Laisses le tranquille maintenant. Il ne t'aime plus, c'est moi qu'il aime à présent et ça ne changera pas. Je te laisse une chance de partir sans faire d'histoire mais je ne veux plus jamais que tu l'approches sinon c'est la mort._

_-Il en est hors de question! Il est à moi et je peux te dire une chose c'est que quand je t'aurai arranger le portrait, je le baiserai comme une bête. »_

_Là s'en était trop. Je ressera ma prise sur son coup et d'un coup lui brisa les cervicales. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grands pour ensuite se renfermer pour toujours. Bon faut que je me débarrasse du corps. J'utilise mon pouvoir qui me permet de brûler. Je brûle son corps et me débarrasse des restes. Cela fait je me redirige vers mon ange et le prend dans mes bras, le drap le recouvrant. J'ouvris la fenêtre et sortis par celle ci me dirigeant chez moi. Arrivé je me dirige vers ma chambre et le dépose sur le lit. Je lui enfile un pyjama en regardant d'un air dégouté les suçons présents sur son corps. Après cela je le met sous les couvertures et je le rejoins. Je le prends dans mes bras et m'endors en pensant aux explications que j'allai lui donner le lendemain...._

_///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////_


End file.
